fatesforeverfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
商店装备
=Shop Overview 商店概述= In Fates Forever, you can earn experience in battle to level up your Contestant and gain new abilities. On top of this is a layer of customization called the Item Shop. Purchasing items is another way to customize your character and influence their strengths and weaknesses as well as strategize against your opponents. Items provide stat adjustments. For instance, the Health Gem provides you with more Maximum Health so you can survive while taking more hits. There are also offensive stats like Attack Damage which will increase how much you hurt your enemies when using your basic attack or abilities. To actually purchase items you will need to earn gold in battle. You begin a match with 545 gold. Further gold is earned by killing enemy Contestants, Structures, and last hitting enemy Tributes. You will also gain gold over time. The gold you earn and the items you purchase in a match are unique to that match of Fates Forever. They also have a significant effect on strategy and gameplay! =Sections 部分介绍= The item shop is divided into sections for organization. They are: 1. 推荐装备. In here you’ll find item builds suggested by the developers (that’s us!) to help you itemize if you’re new to a specific Contestant or still figuring out the ins and outs of the shop. *2. 物理. In here you’ll find weaponry suited to Basic Attacks and physical damage Contestants. *3. 法术. In here you’ll find weaponry suited for magical damage Contestants. *4. 生命值. In here you’ll find armaments to increase or regenerate your health. *5. 防御. In here you’ll find armaments to improve your hardiness against physical and/or magical damage. *6. 移动速度.In here you’ll find a variety of footwear to increase your speed and provide benefit. Movement Speed from more than one pair of boots do not stack. Because of this, we recommend only purchasing a single boots per game. *7. 消耗品.In here you’ll find potion and drink to keep your health and mana full alongside powerful elixirs to increase your strength and wisdom. Stats 统计 There are a variety of stats in Fates Forever. Your core stats are listed in the shop. They are: 1. 生命力. This is how much damage you can take before falling in battle. 2. 魔力. Your abilities will cost you resources on use — kind of like gas in a car. Most Contestants use Mana as their resource (which is represented by a blue bar). Shown here in yellow is Skippard’s unique resource, Courage. 3. 物理伤害. This makes your basic attacks hit harder. Some Contestants will have skills that get stronger based on your Attack Damage. 4. 法术伤害. Some Contestants have abilities that get stronger based on your Spell Power. 5. 物理防御. This reduces the damage you take from Attack Damage sources (otherwise know as “physical” damage). This includes Basic Attacks and Contestants that do physical damage with their skills. 6. 法术防御. This reduces the damage you take from Spell Power sources (otherwise known as “magical” damage). This includes abilities that do magic damage. Secondary Stats 2次统计 Your character has a handful of other stats too. These are not listed within the shop. These are: Cooldown Reduction. This is a percentage reduction of how long it takes for your spells to ready up. Lifesteal. Whenever you do a Basic Attack, you will heal back a percentage of the damage you deal equal to the amount of lifesteal you have. Attack Speed. This decreases the time between Basic Attacks. Movement Speed. This increases how fast your Contestant moves in the world. Health Regeneration. This is how much Health you regenerate per second. Mana Regeneration. This is how much Mana you regenerate per second. Armor Penetration. This reduces the value of your opponents Armor stat. Spell Armor Penetration. This reduces the value of your opponents Spell Armor stat. =Passive and Active Effects 被动和主动的影响= Beyond stat adjustments, some items have Passive or Active effects (and sometimes both)! Passive effects are power-ups that affect your Contestant automatically. You do not need to “use” them. For instance, Edge of the Vale increases the damage of every fifth Basic Attack you do by 200%. On the other hand, active effects require you actually tap on the item within your item belt. For example, the Vigor Bloom restores some health and mana when you tap on it in your item belt. =Scaling 伤害成长比例= Each of your Contestants’ abilities (most likely) “scales” with a stat. This means as you increase the stat value you will increase the strength of the ability. For example, Skippard has an ability called Slash the Swamp. Upon using it, he will swing his sword around himself dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. This ability has a base damage value (which is determined by the ability level). It will also deal increased damage based on the amount of Attack Damage you have. It’s not always a one-to-one ratio though. For example, Slash the Swamp increases by only 50% of your total Attack Damage stat (so if you have 200 Attack Damage, this ability will deal an extra 100 damage). Each ability your Contestant has may benefit from different stats. They each may also benefit from a different percentage of that stat. Check out the Contestant forums to see exactly who gets stronger from what (and how much). =Crafting 如何合成所需= There are items of varying strength. The most powerful items are crafted from lesser items. For instance, the Sanctuary is a piece of strong armor. As seen in the animation below, you need to purchase three other items before you can finally purchase the Sanctuary. In this case, you will need a Faith Stone, a Squire’s Armor, and a Jade Armor. The good news is that you can purchase these components as you gain gold. This way, you can still power up your Contestant while building towards legendary items. (As you can see, the Faith Stone on the left requires it’s own crafting). That said, if you happen to be sitting on enough gold, you can purchase the final items outright. =Consumables 如何吃药= There is a section in the shop dedicated to Consumables. These are potions and elixirs that you drink once to gain an effect. Potions restore your health and mana over time while elixirs grant you bonus stats for three minutes or until death. Once you use a consumable, it is gone. You can hold more than one within a single item slot, though. =Basic Strategy 对策= The goal of purchasing items it to amplify your Contestants strengths, mitigate your Contestants weakness, and strategize against your opponents strengths and weaknesses. For example, if the enemy team is comprised of three Contestants who rely on Spell Power, you should heavily consider purchasing Spell Armor to counter this. On the flip side, sometimes it’s better to simply purchase offensive items and, with your incredible strength, take out your opponents before they can take you out. This works best on Contestants who rely on items to increase their abilities damage.